The Bad Bullies
The Bad Bullies is an upcoming 2019 American 3D adult computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Tim Miller and Nicholas Stoller with Produced by Brett Ratner, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg with Developed by Warner Animation Group (it's first adult animated film), RatPac-Dune Entertainment (also a first animated film) and Point Grey Pictures and it was released by Warner Bros. Pictures. The Film Guest Stars Of Voices By Seth Rogen, Kristen Bell, Kristen Wiig, Edward Norton, Bruce Campbell, Michael J. Fox, Rupert Degas, Rupert Everett, Justin Timberlake, and Emma Thompson. Info An 10th grade boy named Logan (Seth Rogen) and Jamie (Michael J. Fox) must put a stop to bullying with an help of his girlfriend, Kate (Kristen Bell) when an mean bully (Bruce Campbell) is making everyone get bullied. They go to a school called River Heights High School, which ranges from 10th to 14th grade. Which they live in a town called River Heights. Cast *Seth Rogen as Logan, an 10th grader boy *Kristen Bell as Kate, an 10th grader girl who is Logan's girlfriend *Kristen Wiig as Becca, an 11th grader sexy girl who is Logan's best friend. *Edward Norton as Jacob, an 13th grader boy *Bruce Campbell as Harold, a 12th grader bully *Michael J. Fox as Jamie, a 14th grader boy *Rupert Degas as Tommy, a 14th grader boy *Emma Thompson as The 10th grade teacher, Mrs. Wildabee. *Claudia Christian as Principal *James Franco *Justin Timberlake *Rupert Everett *Katie Crown Rating Production The project was first announced in January 2013, when Warner Bros. formed its animation "think tank" with some directors and writers to develop animated films, Seth Rogen was hired by the studio to create and write The Bad Bullies, while Tim Miller was attached to direct the film. On April 20, 2015, Harland Williams were added to the voice cast of the film, and it was announced that Stoller and Sweetland would co-direct the 3D film, while Stoller would produce the film along with Kristen Wiig. The original idea film was developed under Warner Bros. Animation and Point Grey Pictures. Rough Draft Studios will be the film's animation service. Kristen Bell and Emma Thompson were also announced in the cast who provided their voices for the film. On June 15, 2016, Michael J. Fox was announced in the cast. Release The film was originally going to be released on September 21, 2018, which Warner Bros. had reset for The S.C.O.O.B. The film is currently scheduled to be released on October 2019, which was previously set for Small Foot which has now moved to a year later. Logo Varations Warner Bros. Pictures WB shield logo with the new byline where it says "A TimeWarner company". RatPac Entertainment When The half circle and the triangle shape are both spinning around and then it's turning into the RatPac logo Point Grey Pictures LG was closing the school desk for his stuff like pencils, books, sharpeners, and markers on the drawing desk where the people are going to fight Harold when he says "Let's Get Harold!" and then LG was walking away while he's whistling. Transcript/Trailers/TV Spots The Bad Bullies/TV Spots and Trailers The Bad Bullies/Transcript Reception Critical response The Bad Bullies recieved mixed reviews from critics. Trivia *It will be the Point Grey's third film distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures it's rather than Columbia Pictures. Credits Main Article The Bad Bullies/Credits See Also * List of adult animated films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Mature Category:Computer-animated films Category:Black comedy Category:R Category:Comedy Category:Adult animation Category:Animation Category:R-rated animated films Category:2019 Films Category:3D Category:Films about bullying Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Violence Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films directed by Tim Miller Category:Films music by Danny Elfman Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about revenge Category:American comedy films Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Adventure Category:American animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters